Morph
Info This mod is still in Beta and is unfinished! Updates will come in the future to the remaining missing content. Requires Minecraft Forge! * “Acquire” most living mobs by killing them (a morph). This includes other players, silverfish, mobs from Twilight Forest, Mo’ Creatures, Ore Spawn, and more! * Use abilities that accompany morphs you acquire! More info in the next tab. Usage * Browse previously acquired morphs with the (defaults) [ / ] keys (Square brackets, normally next to the Enter/Return key). Hit them to open the Gui and scroll up and down, hold shift to scroll left and right. (Works with the mouse as well, once the selector is open!). The mod will try it’s best to prevent duplicate morphs, however it cannot guarantee that. * Select a morph with the Enter/Return/LMB. It takes ~4 seconds to transition between morphs, and you cannot acquire new morphs while morphing. * Remove a morph with the Delete/Backspace button. You however, cannot remove your original state, or the morph you are currently using. * Close the morph selector with the Escape/RMB. It will auto close if there is another Gui open. * Add a mod to favourites with the ~ key, when in the Morph Gui. You can also hold the ~ key to open a radial menu to morph into your favourites! Planned Features * Detailed list (reddit) Known Issues (and status) * (BUG) Morphs with tiny hitboxes cannot swim up pools deeper than 1 block. * (BUG) Horse morphs in grazing mode infinitely graze. * (BUG) Occasionally morphs can duplicate. This is entirely due to the entity NBT data being slightly different, causing the mod to think the morph as a new morph. If you are being overrun with morphs, delete some. * (WONTFIX) Morphing into child morphs will show the morph transition into an adult morph. Child models are changed directly in the model class, so I’d rather not go to hassle of handling each individual case to correctly show the transition, especially since there are no hooks by MCForge in that category. * (WONTFIX) Very large morphs have difficulty breaking blocks, especially those with a very different eye height from the player. The server classes these seperately and might reject the block breaking. Won’t fix, not a big issue. * (WONTFIX) Morphs with short “arms” float in first person. Won’t fix because the mod is using a generic way to get “arms” of mobs, and attempting to render them in the same viewpoint/position first person as normal player arms. * (UNDECIDED) Holding items as morphs which cannot hold items, will not show the item. Abilities Abilities are basically “characteristics and skills”, but for simplicity’s sake, they’re called abilities. Packaged with the mod right now there are 11 abilities, some good, some bad. They are as follows: * Climb * Fall Negate * Fly * Float * Fire Immunity * Hostile * Swim * Sunburn * Water Allergy * Step * Poison Resistance * Wither Resistance * Sink * Fear * Potion Effect Explanation: Climb: Mimics spider climbing up walls etc, you have to push yourself against a wall and you’ll climb up it. You need to remain pushed against the wall to climb up it, of course, and you fall if you let go. Fall Negate: Prevents fall damage! Fly: Mimics creative flying, available for vanilla mobs that fly. Float: Only one mob in vanilla supports this, and that’s the chicken. Instead of falling to your doom, you slowly float downwards like chickens do. Fire Immunity: A variety of mobs have this, especially all the nether mobs. This will make you fire resistant and let you swim around in lava if you want to. Hostile: Certain mobs are labelled hostile specifically because they try to target players. There is no use of this ability unless you enable Hostile Mode in the config (explained later). Swim: This ability allows mobs to breathe underwater, and optionally, make them drown when out of water. Sunburn: Think Zombies and Skeletons burning in sunlight. Yeah. Water allergy: You take damage when wet. Like endermen and blazes. Step: You get a change in step height, this normally will allow you to walk up 1 block high areas. To identify abilities, look in the Morph gui next to the morph, listed there are abilities that may be available to the mob. Hostile Mode This is a config option that affects the “Hostile” Ability. By default it is turned off. This modes allow you to walk amongst (some, not all and Slimes will not ignore you) the hostile mobs in the game, if you are morphed as a hostile mob. EG: You’re a skeleton and you walk up to a zombie, which completely ignores you unless attacked. Once again, as stated, Spiders and Slimes will not ignore you if this is on. This is because they use the old AI system still. Usable abilities Right now, usable abilities are planned. What are usable abilities? Stuff you can trigger on command, like teleportation, exploding, shooting projectiles, etc. HOWEVER, these are not included in Morph just yet, and will most likely come in the later update.